In U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,178, there is disclosed an electron storage and power cell which is comprised of a pair of elements of electron absorptive substance for collecting or emitting electrons, one of the elements having a capacity for prolonged electron emissivity when negatively charged relative to the other elements and conductively interconnected therewith. The one element is in the form of a plate formed from proportioned amounts of silica, carbon, selenium, tantalum, copper and nickel. The other element is constructed from a compressed, powdered mixture of proportioned amounts of silica, carbon, selenium and tantalum. The two elements are separated by an electrical insulating element when the elements form the power cell. The power cell is chargeable from a DC voltage supply for use over a period of time as a direct current electrical power source. Following depletion of the charge on the power cell, the power cell itself is recharged to return it to a particular operating voltage and current value. Since the voltage between the elements drops during the use of the power cell, the cell therefore defines a variable power source.
While the power cell made in accordance with the teachings of the patent have been satisfactory for one or more electrical circuit applications, the power cell has been deemed to be limited in that current drain through the power cell is relatively rapid and a need exists for improvements in a power cell of the type described to provide greater reliability as a power source without sacrificing simplicity and without increasing the cost of production to any major extent. The present invention satisfies this need as hereinafter set forth.